


The 7 deadly sins

by MistyCrystals



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCrystals/pseuds/MistyCrystals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each sin is an individual. Each sin is different. Each sin has it's own punishment. And each sin has it's own guardian.<br/>And those guardians are known as Generation of Miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 7 deadly sins

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first time writing a fanfic, So if i anyone finds a wrong grammar or spelling, I apologize in advance.

Each sin is an individual.

Each sin is different.

Each sin has it's own punishment.

And each sin has it's own guardian.

Those guardians, known as Generation of Miracles.

They disguised as a human beings, silently judging people, and taking them with them.

And those who are taken are sometimes abruptly forgotten as if the never existed.

And some becomes their minion.

They are everywhere but at the same time no where and maybe without us noticing, there are already by our sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now, phew this is harder than i thought it would be. I was planning on putting 2 chapters at the same day but it turns out, writing what's in my mind is quite hard. So please wait for me, i promise to update the next chapter soon


	2. Kuroko, Tetsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry for the wait. The words came out of my mind later than i thought it would. This is really harder than i thought it would be but i'll do my best to update faster and longer. I got really thrilled when i saw that i got kudos and a comment Thank you very much ^_^

Part 1 "Greed"

The boy with a powder blue hair is sitting while reading a novel by the shade of a tree at the park when he heard someone call his name.

"Kuroko!" he slightly turned his head to see who called him to see tall boy with a red colored hair

"Kagami-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked."What do you mean what am i doing here?!" Kagami almost shouted while kuroko just tilted his head in confusion "YOU'RE the one who told me to come here cause you forgot your bag in my apartment yesterday and asked me to bring it to you!" "i did? Oh, yeah! sorry i forgot" kuroko replied with a blank face.Then Kagami snapped "HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING THAT YOU JUST DID 10 MINUTES AGO????" he shouted, pointing a finger at kuroko.

"kagami-kun please lower your voice, you attracting too much attention" with that said kagami looked around to see people at the park in the range of his vision staring at him causing him to blush in a shade that competes with his hair.

kuroko sighed" I really don't see why you're getting so pumped out for kagami-kun." kagami just looked at kuroko blinked and then looked away.

"did something happen?" kuroko asked after Kagami calmed down a bit."Not really" kuroko just hummed in reply and returned his attention to his novel while kagami sat at the other side of the tree. Few minutes later the two of them got hungry and decided to go to Majii's.

On their way to majii's kagami remained quiet which kuroko thought was weird and when they got there he only ordered 10 burgers instead of 15! now he's positive that somethings wrong with him. 

"Kagami-kun" Kagami swallowed first before replying "What?" Kuroko took a sip of his vanilla milk shake "Is there something wrong?". The red haired teenager just shrugged, after a good 5 minutes of silence kagami finally spoke "Do you remember Alex?" kuroko nodded in reply.

"Well, she got in an accident, and is now at the hospital in America. Luckily a friend of mine was also in the hospital, visiting his grandmother and saw Alex being rushed in the ICU and contacted me." Kuroko didn't know what to say so he just remained quiet for a while then he said "She'll be alright" Kagami glanced at Kuroko."How do _you_ know?" Kagami spatted, "I just do since she doesn't really look like the type to just give up on anything." Kuroko looked at kagami " You of all people should know." and with that he returned to his vanilla shake.

Kagami, at loss for words just stared at his friend at the opposite side of the table, his lips forming a smile. "You're right.......you're right.... she'll be fine, after all she's way more stubborn than i am". then he started to eat his burger again.

little did they know, outside the restaurant they were being watched by a guy with a golden yellow hair and a guy with a blue hair darker than Kuroko. 

"Tetsutachii, seems to be having a nice time......"

"yeah"

"I'm glad"

"Me too"

"I'm glad we found him after all this time, but i don't like the fact that he's with another person other than us"

The two of them remained quiet for a while until the blue headed man spoke up "come on, we have to report to Seijurou"

The guy with a golden hair glanced at Kuroko one last time smiling before following his partner."You know, I think Seijurouchii already knows where he is......"

Then they disappeared.

Kuroko suddenly felt something and looked outside the window. 

"Is there something wrong Kuroko?"

"No, it's nothing, i thought i felt someone watching me."

 

_A boy with crimson hair is sitting by the balcony reading a book when a boy with powder blue hair called him_

_"Sei"_

_Akashi looked up to his caller with a tender smile and raised his hand "Tetsuya"_

_Kuroko placed his hand above Akashi's. Before he knew it he was pulled into a tight hug, Akashi rest his chin at kuroko's shoulder._

_"I missed you Tetsuya" The arms around Kuroko tightening "Don't you ever leave without telling me again. You have no idea how worried i was"_

_"I'm sorry..."  suddenly feeling guilty._

_Akashi raised his head and looked at Kuroko gently grabbing his chin with his index finger and thumb._

_"It's fine. Just, don't do it again, alright? i don't know how i can live without you"_

_"You're being over dramatic again Sei" Kuroko flatly said but he couldn't deny that Akashi's words made his heart skip a beat_

_"I'm not. It's the truth. So promise me that you'll never leave me" Kuroko tried to look away feeling embarrassed all of the sudden but he couldn't with Akashi cupping his chin._

_"So what's your answer Tetsuya?" Akashi looked at him with such intensity Kuroko could feel his cheeks heating up._

_"You already know my answer Sei"_

_"But i want to hear it from you Tetsuya"_

_"Of course i won't leave you. I love you too much to do that"_

__Akashi smiled and pulled Kuroko into a kiss " I love you too Tetsuya, more than you can imagine"_ _

 

Kuroko abruptly woke up panting hard as if he just ran a 200m marathon.

"Sei...." he whispered to his self using both of his hand to cover his face. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short, i apologize i'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	3. Kuroko, Tetsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I'm so so sorry it took me so long i actually already did this chapter just a day before my birthday at 26 but i totally forgot to post it till now. I'm very sorry.
> 
> And if anyone find a wrong grammar or spelling or thinks this chapter is quite boring i apologize in advance

Part 2 "Greed"

 

Kuroko's eyes widen when he realized what he's doing.

He looks at his hand wondering why he's covering his face in the first place.

Why does he feel like he's about to cry?

And finally, who the heck Sei?.

This is not the first time Kuroko dreamed of the mysterious crimson headed man. But every time he tries to remember his dream his head would ache as if preventing him to remember.

Leaving him with nothing but an image of a blurred man with a crimson hair.

Kuroko got up and walked at the bathroom inside his room and began to fill the bathtub with warm water, he washed his body first while waiting for the tub to be full and after rinsing he got in the tub. He closing his eyes, he letting mind drift off, wondering about the man he saw in his dream. When he felt that the water got cold he got up and let the tub drain.

He brushed his teeth then dried himself and dressed. He opened the bathroom door startled at the guy few steps away from him sitting at the couch where Kuroko usually seats when reading a novel, with no care in the world as if it was natural.

Kuroko finally found his voice and talked with a poker face " Who are you?"

The man smiled and stood up, pulling the string connected to the curtains making it separate. Kuroko closed his eyes shielding it from the sudden entry of light.

"Tetsuya...." Kuroko flinched. He knows this voice somewhere, It's awfully familiar.

That's when he remembered a glimpse of his dream _"Tetsuya"_

Kuroko's eyes widen at the sudden realization. he glanced at the man in front of him ignoring the pain starting from his head. The man in font of him is almost as tall as he. Hair crimson in color. eyes both ruby and gold.

"Sei?"

Before he knew it two pair of arms are already surrounding him, holding him tight. He didn't even notice the other move much less walk.

As if finally waking up, Kuroko pushed the guy hugging him "Who are you and how did you get here?"

The guy in front of him looked away with sad eyes " You really did seal your memories"

Kuroko just tilted his head a bit, confusion written all over his face.

The guy looked at him once again with a smile "My name is Seijuro. Akashi Seijuro"

The headache Kuroko is having suddenly worsen after hearing Akashi's name. He placed a hand on his head putting pressure on it.

"A-Akashi Se-Sei-ju-ro? Kuroko asked with a broken pronunciation caused by his head ache.

"Yes, Tetsuya" Kuroko felt a hand cupping his chin raising it making Kuroko look at him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Akashi lowered his head placing a gentle kiss on Kuroko's lips. Suddenly the pain he was feeling were gone. Kuroko's knees trembled threatening to give up as if it can no longer carry his weight. But his fall was prevented with Akashi quickly catching

Akashi whispered something to Kuroko's ear, something foreign as Kuroko's vision started blur and blacked out

Akashi carried Kuroko bridal style tucking him to bed although the boy just got out of it. he placed a chaste kiss on Kuroko's forehead and studied his former lovers face or maybe the former isn't necessary because there is no way Akashi would let him go, even if the begin to hate each other.

"I guess it's too early for you to remember me or  yourself. But wait for me my love, when the time is right i'll come for you"

Akashi takes a ruby ring from his finger putting it on Kuroko. He kissed the ring and let go While taking a few steps backward.

A red smoke like mist with a spark of gold slowly surrounded Akashi and when it lifted He disappeared with it.

"I love you Tetsuya, I'll be back" 

 

 

Akashi was looking outside his window with a scenery of a garden that could rival Eden when he heard a knock at his door. He didn't even look at the person who entered since he already knows who he is.

A guy wearing glasses and green robe with a pattern of bamboos with leaves approached Akashi "Seijuro, where were you?"

"I just went to visit Tetsuya, Shintarou"

"So did he really-?" Midorima couldn't get the word out of his mouth.

"Yes, yes he did. He erased his memories he didn't even know who i was" Akashi turned around now facing Midorima

"But don't worry Shintarou, I felt the seal he placed on himself weakening. He'll remember us soon. And we will get him back"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, does anyone know YOHIO? I just love his songs a lot and Miyano Mamoru too ^_^ i really recommend them to you guys their songs are just amazing. Well at least i think so, i don't know about what others think about their songs and all.
> 
> anyway I promise I'll try to make a longer chapter and to post at least weekly :)


	4. Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it took me so long to update. My family went to the province where my grandma lives for vacation.  
> My mom told me that we where going to stay there for just a few days, but i didn't expect it to be 2 weeks long.  
> And there is no internet connection there but at least i got to think about how my story will go :)

For the second time Kuroko awakes from his slumber. His mouth shot wide as he remember the person he was conversing with.

He looks around and saw no one, after seeing that he was wearing the same pajama he wore before going to bed, he assumed that it was just a dream.

But the ring he noticed he's wearing on his ring finger tells him otherwise.

Suddenly feeling tired again he decided to just rest the day off. He closed his eyes thinking about a certain crimson haired man.

It's already dark when Kuroko wakes up for the third time. This time it's because of whoever it is that keeps on ringing the door bell.

He got up and washed his face then brushed his teeth before answering the door.

He checked the person outside first through the hole near the top of the door.

Sighing he opened the door and greeted a familiar red head man.

"Good evening Kagami-kun. What bring you here?" Kuroko stepped aside for Kagami to get in.

"You didn't show up at the academy today so i thought i should check on you, and knowing  _you_ , you probably haven't eaten yet right?" Kagami raised his hand showing a plastic bag full of food.

"Thank you. How's Alex-san by the way?" Kuroko said as the two of them headed to the kitchen.

Kuroko helped prepare the ingredients as Kagami took out the equipment needed. Not even bothering to ask Kuroko where it is. Since he got the whole place memorized. Because being the best friend he is, Kagami is often the one to cook for Kuroko, knowing the younger lad will just eat something unhealthy. And started to cook.

"Well, my friend called and informed me yesterday that she finally regained consciousness, which is weird as the doctors said since the injury she took should had taken a big troll on her. And not just that a few minutes after she woke up she started shouting _Where the hell is the jerk that that pushed me to the street?! I'm gonna make him pay!"_ Kagami sighed. "It actually took at least _four_ nurses to get her to quit struggling!"

Kagami covered the saute pan letting it cook by itself and started cutting vegetables. "This might take a while so just arrange the table and wait for a while, watch tv or something."

Kuroko went out of the Kitchen and did as he was told.

After arranging the table, we turned the TV on and sits at the sofa watching Rurounin Kenshin the movie.

Even though he is watching his mind drifts away as he started think about Akashi again. sighing, he got up and walks to the kitchen.

"Kagami-kun, i'll just take a bath"

"Sure, just hurry it's almost done"

Kuroko nodded as he heads to the bathroom, feeling a slight deja vu as he strips.

********

"Oh, by the way, why were you absent?" Kagami asked as they eat.

"I over slept." he replied, which wasn't a lie since he really did.

After eating the two of them cleaned the table, Kagami washed the dishes while Kuroko wipes it dry before putting it in the cabinet.

Once done Kagami stayed for a few minutes before gathering his stuff preparing to leave. 

"You're going already?" 

The two of them stood up walks to the door.

"Yeah, i have something to do at home besides it's getting late." kagmi says as he fix his shoes

"Okay, thanks again and be careful going home" 

"Alright, bye" Kagami waves his hand and Kuroko does the same.

"Bye"

Kuroko closed the door and locked it.

Kuroko walks by the living room since he forgot to turn it off. he stares at the frozen figure of Kenshin the red hair reminding him of Akashi.

In the end, he doesn't know anything about him except his name. 

But he's sure that he knew him. He feels a strong connection to him.

As if he is someone that he must not forget yet must forget.

_He wants to speak to him again._

_He wants to see him again._

_He wants him to hug him again......_

Kuroko blushed at his thoughts. He looks at the ring again and turned the TV off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now.  
> How was it? i hope it wasn't too boring.  
> Sorry again for the late update.
> 
> And if anyone sees a wrong grammar or spelling i apologize


	5. Murasakibara, Atsushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, i want to apologize for being a bad author who updates super late. and i have no excuse, i am very sorry for the wait.
> 
> And i'm actually very surprised to see the increase of kudos left here, I'm really thankful for that, It made me feel conscious of my story in a good way. But i repayed you all by not updating faster. I'm very sorry.
> 
> And i also want you all to know that even if i take a long time to update, i will make sure to finish this story.
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone finds a wrong grammar or spelling, i apologize in advance.

A month has passed since Kuroko’s encounter with Akashi. And he never saw him again ever since.

It makes him think that maybe Akashi is just a dream, and it’s starting to convince him too if it weren’t for the ring Akashi left behind. And yet he couldn’t stop thinking about the guy who suddenly appeared and suddenly disappeared on him.

Kuroko is now sitting at a sweets cafe by the window drinking hot vanilla milk with a small book in hand. When one of the shops employee placed a plate of hot cookies on his table.

Kuroko looked at the cookies in front of him.

“Um...excuse me but I didn’t order any cookies” even though he says so, he couldn’t take his eyes off the freshly bakes cookies.”

“Yeah, I know.” replied lazily by the employee.

“Then what is it for?” Kuroko asked. His eyes still locked at the cookies.

“Well you seem to be in a deep thought.”

“What makes you think so?”

“Well if you must know, you’ve been staring at the same page for the last 10 minutes.”

Kuroko finally found the guts to look away from the cookies. He looked up to look at the person he’s talking to. The boy he’s having a conversation with is actually a giant. With a lazy looking violet eyes and violet hair. Which left him speechless after he saw the boy.

Another employee approached the boy he was talking to, saying that a some of the cakes are running low and that he needs to make some right away.

“So bothersome” the boy muttered as he ruffled his hair “Well, I gotta go Kurochin.” 

“Kuro...chin?” 

“Well, since you name is ‘Kuroko’ that’s my nickname for you”

“Oh... wait!” Kuroko said when the gigantic man started to go back to work. “ I didn’t get your name.”

“Atsushi Murasakibara,”

“Thank you for the cookies Murasakibara-Kun”

“You should eat them while its still hot” He waved at Kuroko and entered the Kitchen.

After that he went to the park to meet with Kagami and some of his friends and hang out together since their on vacation.

When he got back it’s already almost midnight. He took a quick hot shower and went to bed.

Before he fell asleep he had a slash back of what happened to him at the Cafe.

“ _Since your name is ‘Kuroko’ that’s my nickname for you_ ”

‘wait a minute, did I gave him my name?’ he asked his self before surrending to exhaustion and finaly fell asleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take me a while to update again, but i swear that this story will continue. Till then, please wait for me.


	6. Murasakibara, Atsushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and thank you for waiting :) 
> 
> I promise to finish this story, even though i update late. I hope i didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter.

- **1 month ago** -

 

"Atsushi. I want you to go to the world where tetsuya is and open up food business"

Akashi is sitting at a his throne with a checker board besides him.

"...Huh?" Murasakibara, Atsushi. Ruler of a kingdom called Glutonica. Which is known for their blessed land. Anything that grows from there becomes enchanted. but only with the permission of he rightful heir. The most loyal knight of the Emperor Seijurou Akashi

Other than that he is also known as a person that accepts any situation he is in. BE it dangerous or not. he also never lets his guard down. Causing the man to not be surprised at anything at all. Not just him though but all of his comrades as well.

But, if there is anyone who can surprise the purple man, It is no other than Akashi. This moment is the exact example of that.

"Alright, I shall repeat it one more time. I want you to open up a food business at Tetsuya's world"

knowing Akashi, even if he stopped talking, as long as his purpose is not yet proclaimed, It means he's not yet done talking. So Murasakibara din not reply.

after a quite long moment of silence Akashi begins to talk again.

"You see Atsushi. When i visited Tetsuya, He is so thin and fragile looking. Although the him before is no better." 

"Then why do i have to?" like seriously, he's basically asking him to leave his kingdom!

"Because Atsushi, even though he is no better than before, His health was kept maintained because the food he eats here is directly from you. Bearer of the enchanted foods."

"Alright i got it, I just have to make sure that he's healthy right?"

"Exactly, make sure to keep an eye on him. That is all you're dismissed. And do call Ryouta on your way back"

As he was about to leave Akashi's castle he slowly raised his hand letting sparkly violet dust fall, shifting into a baby bear with a light purple fur and purple eyes. A collar with an amethyst hanging in the middle surrounding its neck.

" Go to Ryouchin and tell him that Seichin is calling for him"

The baby bear's eyes shined bright purple. Once a turning into dust flowing through the wind.

The purple dust arrived at a lake by a castle of a different owner.

Near that river is a man sitting by the lake. His hands at the top of the ground glowing gold, then suddenly sunflowers appeared out of no where.

The dust flew to him and shifted into human form of Murasakibara.

"Ryouchin, Seichin is looking for you."

"Thanks, Atsushichi, be right there"

and with that, the human formed dust started to disappear.

 

 

Muarasakbara's POV

As i bake my sweets i cant help but think;

In the end, It took me 3 weeks to open up my cafe without getting any trouble.

I wonder when Tsuyachin will come here. I'm pretty sure that i was able to make my cafe popular in the past 3 weeks.

*sigh* i wanna go home...

Ah! there he is!

He looks troubled.

I took the chubbiest and freshest cookie i made and personally cave it to him.

"um..... excuse me but i didn't order any cookie"he says so but his eyes seemed to be glued on it.

"Yeah, i know" i replied.

"Then what is it for?"

"Well you seem to be in a deep though."

"What makes you think so?"

Ah, i really missed taking to him. His the only one i can talk to about sweets and snacks normally unlike with Ryouchin.

we talked for a bit until my employee came to get me

"So bothersome" I looked at him for while, "well, i gotta go Kurochin"

His name gave my tongue a sting. After all the things i did to him, I no longer have the right to call him by his given name....

"Kuro..chin?"

“Well, since you name is ‘Kuroko’ that’s my nickname for you”

i was about to go when he asked my name.

"Atsushi Murasakibara"

"Thank you for the cookies, Murasakibara-kun."

"You should eat them while it's hot" I waved at him and went to the kitchen.

I feel relieved to see him again, but i feel disappointed because he didn't call me like the way he used to.......

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone sees a wrong grammar or spelling i apologize in advance


	7. Announcement

Hello, I'm not really sure if someones still reading or waiting for this, but I just want to say that I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But like i said No matter how long it will take i will finish this story. And to those who are still waiting for the update of this story, Thank you very much. And that for now I won't be updating this but instead, I wrote another story about their past first and after that story, I will continue this again. It's called the " How they began ".


End file.
